


The 13th Guest

by ItsTheBlob



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game), Knock-Knock (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Comic, Crossover, Fan Comics, Gen, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheBlob/pseuds/ItsTheBlob
Summary: THIS IS NO LONGER UPDATED ON AO3, you can read it on my dA https://www.deviantart.com/itstheblob/gallery/67173938/The-13th-Guest





	1. The 13th Guest




	2. The Valkyrie

 


	3. Maxwell




	4. Yo Ho Ho

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wilson’s handwriting font was made by …….. well i had the blog bookmarked to credit and now its gone and i found their new blog but im not certain the person wants to be tagged and i dont think the file is still out there anywhere and i dont know what to do now. maybe i’ll wander out the back door and stare at something.


	5. Group Meeting




	6. Walkabout




	7. Party Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some people seem to be confused so just fyi: lodger is from a great game called knock-knock made by ice-pick lodge. it's a low-priced indie game you can pick up for dirt cheap during steam sales and there's a complete longplay on youtube, i recommend checking it out because it's cool.   
> it's not super plot-heavy and you probably don't need to have seen the game to have any greater degree of comprehension of this comic. i just want you to see it because it's awesome and the people who made it deserve recognition. they certainly deserve recognition more than i do


	8. Intermission

 


	9. Read it on DeviantART

i dont know why but i can't post images on ao3 anymore, they keep breaking. i wasn't even using ao3 for anything but this comic anymore so just read this thing on deviantart if you're still interested

https://www.deviantart.com/itstheblob


End file.
